Nae Sajangnim
by Kim Jisung137
Summary: Udah pernah di publish :3 karena terjadi sesuatu, di publish ulang xD. Gk bisa bikin summary xD langsung baca aja :D . Yewook / BL
1. Chapter 1

Annyeong ^^

Sebelumnya ff ini pernah di publish, tapi karna Ter-hapus terpaksa saya publish lagi T_T.

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Kim Ryeowook **

**Kim Jong Woon **

**Other cast **

**.**

**Genre : Yaoi **

**.**

**Typo(s) **

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^ **

**.**

**.**

**Normal Pov **

Cuaca di seoul korea selatan saat ini sedang memasuki musim panas. Sebagian orang menikmatinya dengan pergi piknik bersama keluarga menikmati musim panas bulan ini dan sebagian dari mereka ada juga yang masih beraktifitas seperti biasa a.k.a bekerja. Sama halnya dengan seorang namja mungil nan imut – untuk ukuran seorang namja- ini. ia berdiri didepan perusahaan terbesar di Kore selatan 'Kim Corp' itulah nama yang terpajang di depan gedung perusahaan besar itu. Kim Ryeowook, nama namja manis ini.

**Ryeowook Pov **

Annyeong kom ryeowook imnida. Kalian bisa memanggilku 'wookie'. Aku mahasiswa tamatan Kyunghee University. Aku diseoul sendiri, aits... jangan kalian kira aku anak jatim-piatu, kalian salah. Aku masih memiliki orang tua, hanya saja orang tuaku sekarang berada di Incheon.

'haaahh~ sudah beberapa kali aku menghembuskan nafas beratku. Hari ini aku akan mencoba melamar pekerjaan di perusahaan besar ini, mana tau saja aku diterima ? 'Haahh~ kim ryeowook, faighting!'

Dengan kegugupan yang melanda, aku tetap melangkahkan kakiku memasuki bangunan besar ini. "annyeong haseyo" ucap pada seorang wanita yang berdiri di belakang meja resepsionis. "Annyeong haseyo. Bisa saya bantu tuan?" selain dia cantik, dia juga ramah. "Saya kesini ingin melamar pekerjaan." Jawabku tak kalah ramah. "baiklah, anda bisa langsung ke ruangan tuan Shin yang berada di lantai 4" katanya dengan ramah. "Gamsahamnida" jawabku sambil membungkukkan badan setelah mengucapkan terimakasih tentunya. Langsung saja aku menuju lift untuk menuju lantai 4.

Sesampainya di lantai 4, aku langsung mencari ruangan yang di bilang oleh noona resepsionis tadi. 'Shin Manager' itulah nama yang tertera di depan pintu coklat tersebut.

**.**

**Y &amp; w **

**. **

**Normal Pov **

Tok... Tok... Tok...

"masuk" jawab seorang yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut. "Annyeong haseyo. Kim Ryeowook Imnida" ucap ryeowook memberi salam dan memperkenalkan dirinya. "silahkan duduk"ucap seorang namja yang duduk di belakang meja kerjanya 'Shin Dong Hee'. "ada keperluan apa anda datang kemari?" tanya Shindong ramah. "ah~ ne. saya kemari ingin melamar pekerjaan " jawab ryeowook sambil memberikan surat lamaran dan beberapa surat lainnya kepada shindong.

"baiklah saya akan memeriksanya sebentar." Jawab shindong. "Sepertinya kau anak yang pintar." Puji shindong sambil tersenyum dan ryeowook membalasnya dengan senyum manis. "Selamat kau diterima. Mulai besok kau sudah boleh bekerja" ujar shindong setelah cukup lama ia melihat surat-surat yang diberikan ryeowook kepadanya. "Jeongmal" tanya ryeowook tak percaya.

"Ne."jawab shindong tak lupa pula senyum yang menghiasi wajah lucunya. "Ahh~ baiklah. Saya pamit Tuan. Gamsahamnida ." setelah membungkuk dan memberikan salam, ryeowook segera berlalu dari ruangan tersebut.

"Sepertinya aku harus mempekerjakannya sebagai Assisten Pribadi untuk anak itu" gumam shindong sambil tersenyum misterius. Sepertinya ia merencanakan sesuatu.

**.**

**.**

**Y&amp;w **

**. **

**.**

**Normal Pov **

Cuaca kota seoul, korea selatan saat ini sangat cerah. Semua orang kembali melanjutkan akifitas seperti biasa. Tak terkecuali bagi keluarga ini. seiap pagi selalu saja ada keributan kecil yang berasal dari rumah besar ini.

"Yaakk! Kim Jong Woon. Ireona!" teriak nyonya besar –kim heechul-. Sedangkan sang suami-Kim hankyung-hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat istrinya yang berteriak untuk membangunkan anak sulungnya-Kim Jong Woon-.

"Bisakah eomma tidak berteriak pagi ini?" tanya si bungsu-Kim Kibum-. sudah beberapa kali sang eomma membangunkan sang anak sulung. Ah ya. Perkenalkan, mereka keluarga 'Kim' pemilik perusahaan terbesar di korea selatan 'Kim Corp'.

Kim Hankyung. seorang kepala keluarga sekaligus pemilik perusahaan 'Kim Corp'. Kim Heechul istri dari Kim hankyung memiliki wajah yang sangat cantik dan sangat hobi berbelanja. Kim Jong Woon atau sering di panggil yesung ini putra pertama dari kim ankyung dan kim heechul, dia memiliki suara yang sangat indah dan sekarang ia akan menjadi direktur di perusahaan appanya. Dan terakhir si bungsu Kim Kibum, dia terkenal dengan killer smilenya dan seorang mahasiswa di Inha university memasuki semester akhir.

"Isshh.. hyungmu itu sangat susah sekali untuk dibangunkan." Kata nyonya kim kesal. "Kibum-ah, cepat kau bangunkan hyungmu itu." nkata heechul-lagi. "Arraseo" jawab kibum malas. Langsung saja ia menaiki anak tangga yang menghubungkan ke lantai 2, kamar yesung.

"Yakk... hyung ireona!" eriak kibumsaat sampai di depan pintu kamar yesung. "jika kau tidak turun dalam waktu 20 menit, maka siap siap saja kura-kura jelekmu itu tidak akan ada lagi di akuariu." Teriak kibum. mendengar ancaman dari sang dongsaeng, yesung langsung berlari ke kamar mandi. Sedangkan sang pelaku tersenyum evil di balik pintu saat mendengar suara gaduh dari dalam kamar sang hyung. Kibum kembali ke lantai 1 setelah urusannya selesai.

"Bagaimana kibum-ah, apakah hyungmu sudah bangun?"kata sang kepala keluarga. "sudah appa." Ucap kibum sambil memakan sarapan yang sudah disiapkan oleh san eomma.

**.**

**.**

**Y&amp; W**

**.**

**.**

**Yesung Pov**

Haahh~~ dia mengganggu acara idurku. Sebenarnya aku sudah bangun dari tadi sebelum dongsaengku yang menyebalkan itu membangunkanku atau lebih tepatnya saat eomma berteriak. Hari ini, hari dimana aku akan menjadi direktu di perusahaan appa. Jika boleh memilih, aku akan memilih menjadi penyanyi dari pada aku harus berurusan dengan kertas-kertas yang membuat kepalaku pusing. Selesai memandangi penampilanku didepan cermin, aku bergegas keluar dari kamar dan segera turun keruang makan.

"Pagi appa, eomma" sapaku saat sudah berada diruang makan. "Cepatlah sarapan atau kau nani akan terlambat bekerja " ucap eomma. "eomma, appa aku akan berangkat bersama siwon." Kata dongsaengku. "kau sudah baikan dengan siwon?" tanyaku pada nya. Siwon atau nama lengkapnya Choi Siwon dia adalah namjachingu kibum. dia juga seorang pebisnis dan setau ku, mereka bertengkar kerena masalah kecil. Cih.. dasar kekanak-kanakan.

"Ne. dia yang meminta maaf."katanya cuek. Aku hanya mngedikan bahu dan melanjutkan sarapanku. Sampai suara seseorang yang sudah kenal memasuki pendengaranku.

"Annyeong ahjussi, ahjumma" sapanya ramah. " Pagi wonie" ucap eomma. "Hey.. kau tidak mengucapkan salam buat kakak iparmu ini eoh?" ucapku padanya karna dia hanya mengucapkan salam dngan appa dan eomma. "ah ya aku lupa. Pagi Hyung" ucapnya sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Appa, eomma aku pergi dulu. Annyeong" pamit kibum seelah mencium pipi kedua orang tua ku. "hey.. kau tidak melakukannya kepadaku?", "sama kura-kuramu saja hyung" apa katanya tadi. Kalau ia tidak lari sudah aku pukul kepalnya itu. "Hati-hati chagiya" ucap eomma. "ahjussi, ahjumma, hyung aku pamit. Annyeong" pamit siwon dan pergi menyusul kibum yang sudah terlebih dulu pergi. Setelah Sibum couple pergi, tinggal kami bertiga.

"Yesung, cepat cari calon istrimu", "Uhuk.. uhuk astaga eomma. Bisakah eomma tidak membicarakan soal itu? umurku masih muda eomma." Kata ku saat medengarkan ucapan eommaku. "Mwo? Kau sudah berumur 26 tahun yesung. Eomma tidak mau tau kau harus menemukan calon istrimu dalam waktu seminggu. Jika tidak, eomma akan mengikut sertakan kau dalam kencan buta." Kata eomma yang berhasil membuatku terkejut. Ish.. eomma benar benar. "Baiklah"

**.**

**.**

**Y &amp; W**

**.**

**.**

**Normal Pov**

Dengan perasaan kesal, yesung berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Sarapanku sudah selesai. Aku pergi eomma." Kata yesung berlalu dari ruang makan. Tapi, suara eommanya membuat langkahnya berhenti. "Eomma tak pernah main-main dengan perkataan eomma yesung-ah." Kata heechul. "Baiklah eomma" jawab yesung meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya –Mungkin masih kesal dengan sang eomma-. "aku pergi dulu yeobo"kata hankyung sambil mencium kening sang istri. "Baiklah. Hati-hati chagiya"ucap heechul pada suaminya.

**.**

**.**

**Y &amp; W**

**.**

**Normal Pov **

Ditempat lain, seorang namja manis sedang berdiri di halte bus yang akan mengantarnya ke tempat kerja pertamanya. Sesekali ia melihat jam yang melingkar manis di tangan mungilnya. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya bus yang ditunggunya datang dan langsung saja ia naik ke dalam bus tersebut.

**SKIP TIME **

Sesampainya di halte bus yang berjarak tak jauh dari perusahaan tempat ia bekerja, langsung saja ryeowook turun dari bus tersebut. Dan ia berjalan kaki sambil mendengarkan lagu dari Mp3 melalui handsead ungunya menuju gedung yang akan menjadi tempat ia bekerja sekarang.

**Ryeowook Pov **

Akhirnya aku sampai juga. 'Haahh~ ryeowook, Semangat! ' kataku menyemangati diriku sendiri. saat aku membuka pintu masuk, tiba-tiba saja aku dihampiri oleh seseorang yang tidak ku kenal. "Pagi. Apakah kau Kim Ryeowook?" tanya nya padaku. Hey.. bagaimana ia tau namaku, padahalkan aku baru bekerja di sini hari ini. "Ne." jawabku sedikit bingung tentunya. "Mari ikut saya. Tuan shin dong hee sudah menunggu anda." Kata orang itu. 'Choi MinHo.' Dan ia membawaku ke lantai 4 tempat ruangan tuan shin.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

"Masuk" kata seseorang dari dalam yang ku yakini itu adalah tuan shin. "Permisi tuan, Kim Ryeowook sudah datang." Ucap minho. "Pagi tuan." Sapaku sambil membungkuk. "pagi ryeowook-ah. Cha.. mari ku antarkan kau ke ruanganmu." Kata tuan shin. Langsung saja aku mengikutinya. Dalam perjalanan menuju ruanganku, tuan shin mengatakan aku akan menjadi asisten pribadi direktur utama diperusahaan ini. Sesampainya, kami-aku dan tuan shin- didepan pintu coklat yang ku yakini sebagai ruangannya.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

"Masuk!" kata seseorang dari dalam, dan tuan shin membuka pintu coklat itu. saat pintu sudah terbuka dan kami masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, betapa terkejutnya aku melihat siapa yang ada didalam.

"KAU!"

**.**

**.**

**Y &amp; W **

**.**

**.**

**Normal Pov **

Ryeowook bersama dengan shindong, berjalan menuju ruang kerja direktur utama perusahaan ini. kini, mereka berdua sudah sampai di depan pintu berwarna coklat yang diyakini ryeowook ruangan sang atasan.

Tok... tok.. tok...

'masuk!' setelah mendengar seruan dari dalam, shindong membuka pintu ruangan tersebut dan masuk kedalam ruangan itu diikuti oleh ryeowook di belakang. Ryeowook dapat melihat seorang namja duduk di belakang meja kerjanya yang diyakini ryeowook orang itu pasti atasannya. Tapi, wajahnya tidak begitu terlihat jelas karena orang tersebut menundukkan kepala karena ia sedang membaca laporan –sepertinya-. Dan, saat orang itu mengangkat kepalnya, betapa terkejutnya ryeowook saat melihat wajah orang yang ada didepannya saat ini begitupun sebaliknya.

"KAU/KAU?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued **

**Annyeong readers... ^^ masih ingat dengan ff ini gk? Ff ini saya publish ulang karna sesuatu terjadi :3 . dan ada sedikit perubahan di cerita :D . oke, jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak ya ^^ **

**Terimakasih ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Kim Ryeowook **

**Kim Jong Woon **

**Other cast **

**.**

**Genre : Yaoi **

**.**

**Typo(s) **

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^ **

**.**

**.**

**Normal Pov **

**Flashback **

Ryeowook berjalan kaki menuju apartement miliknya sambil mendengarkan lagu lewat headset ungunya. Sesekali ia ikut bernyanyi mengikuti lagu yang ia dengarkan. Karena asik dengan dunianya, ryeowook tidak melihat seseorang yang berjalan cukup cepat, sehingga terjadi lah tabrakkan tanpa di sengaja.

**Bruk **

"appo~" dengan tidak elitnya, ryeowook tersungkur kebelakang dengan bokong mencium jalan terlebih dulu.

"yakk! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak orang yang menabrak ryeowook. seharusnya yang berteriak itu ryeowook, kenapa orang asing ini? =,=

"Mianhae tuan, aku tidak melihat saat berjalan tadi. Mianhamnida" ryeowook segera bangun dari posisinya dan segera membungkakkn badannya sebagai permintaan maaf. Dan tak lupa pula ia membersihkan noda kopi dari jaket yang dikenakan orang asing itu.

"kau menumpahkannya di jaket kesayanganku! Kau harus segara menggantinya!" teriak orang asing itu pada ryeowook. semua orang yang berlalu lalang memandang ke arah ryeowook dan orang asing itu. –yesung- .

"mwo? Kenapa harus aku yang menggantinya? Ini sepenuhnya bukan salah ku. Dan lagi, noda ini bisa dibersihkan dengan air dan nodanya langsung hilang dan jaket tuan ini akan kembali bersih seperti semula." Ucap ryeowook kepada yesung dengan suara yang ditinggikan.

"hey bocah. Apa katamu sedikit? Aku tidak mau tau, kau harus menggantinya!" balas yesung tak kalauh tinggi.

"kau bilang apa tadi, bocah? Asal kau tau saja TUAN KEPALA BESAR umurku sudah 22 tahun dan aku bukan bocah seperti yang kau katakan." Ucap ryeowook dengan kemarahan yang sudah di ubun-ubun.

"apa kau bilang? Kepala besar?"

"ya! Memang seperti kenyataannya TUAN!" jawab ryeowook dengan senyum mengejeknya.

"dasar kau bocah!" geram yesung. Dalam sekejap bibir mereka berdua menyatu. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan yesung.

**Chup**

Mata ryeowook membulat akibat kejadian tiba-tiba yang menimpanya. Semua mata memandang ke arah mereka berdua. Bagaimana tidak, yesung melakukannya di temapt umum -_- .

Sadar dari keterkejutannya, langsung saja ryeowook mendorong yesung cukup keras.

"YAKK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU KEPALA BESAR? KAU MENGAMBIL FIRTS KISS KU!" teriak ryeowook. ryeowook tidak mempedulikan dimana ia berada sekarang. Yang jelas ia harus menghajar orang asing ini yang telah mengambil ciuman pertamanya, yang akan di berikannya untuk calon pendampingnya kelak. Tapi, itu sudah musnah. Ciumannya telah diambil oleh pria tidak tau diri ini.

"itu sebagai gantinya dan pelajaran buat kau yang telah mengatakan tidak sopan kepadaku." Ucap yesung dengan mimik wajah datar.

"dasar kau ahjussi mesum!"

**Flashback end**

**Y &amp; W**

"Jadi, kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya shindong.

"Tidak/tidak" jawab mereka serentak. Shindong yang melihat pertunjukkan di depannya hanya tersenyum misterius.

"ahjussi, kenapa bocah ini ada di sini?" tanya yesung sambil menatap ryeowook tajam. Ryeowook pun tak mau kalah, ia juga memberikan tatapn tajam kepada yesung walaupun itu tidak menyeramkan.

"yesung, kenalkan dia Kim ryeowook. dia yang akan menjadi asisten pribadimu mulai hari ini." ucap shindong santai tanpa melihat ekpresi dari kedua orang itu.

"mwo? Ahjussi bercanda? Kenapa bocah ini?" tanya yesung pada shindong sambil menunjuk kearah ryeowook.

"hey ahjussi mesum! Kau kira aku mau menjadi asisten pribadimu. kalau aku tau aku akan dipekerjakan menjadi asistenmu, sebaiknya aku tidak pernah melamar pekerjaan di perusahaan ini!" kata ryeowook ketus.

"sudah lah yesung, dia yang pertama melamar pekerjaan disini, tidak ada yang lain." Ucap shindong mencoba melerai pertengkaran yang tidak penting ini.

"Ryeowook, kenalkan dia Kim Jong Woon, direktur di perusahaan ini dan kau panggil dia yesung." Ucap shindong pada ryeowook.

"dan itu meja kerjamu." Ucap shindong –lagi- sambil menunjukkan meja kerja ryeowook yang tak jauh dari meja kerja yesung.

"baiklah, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Semoga kau betah bekerja disini ryeowook-ah." Pamit shindong pada yesung dan ryeowook.

"gamsahamnida." Ucap ryeowook sambil membungkukkan badannya sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Shindong berlalu dari ruangan yesung meninggalkan 2 anak adam dalam keheningan.

**Ryeowook Pov **

Astaga~ mimpi apa aku semalam, sampai berteu dengan kepala besar itu lagi? Dunia memang sempit seperti apa yang sering dikatakan semua orang.

Kalau aku tau dia yang menjadi direktur di perusahaan ini, aku pasti tidak akan melamar perkerjaan disini. dan aku berada satu ruangan dengan namja mesum ini.

Saat aku akan melangkahkan kakiku ke arah meja kerjaku, aku merasa seperti ada yang memperhatikanku. Saat aku berbalik, ternyata namja mesum itu tengah menatapku dengan intens.

Hey.. apa ada yang aneh dengan penampilanku sehingga ia menatapku seperti itu? dasar orang aneh. Selain mesum, dia juga aneh.

**Yesung Pov**

Astaga~ aku bertemu dengan bocah ini lagi? Benar kata orang, dunia itu kecil. Dan lagi, dia itu namja atau yeoja eoh? Lihat saja tubuhnya yang kecil dan pendek untuk seukuran namja. Dan wajahnya yang cantik dan.. manis.

Tunggu! Apa yang aku katakan?

Cantik?

Manis?

Haha yesung sepertinya kau sudah jatuh ke dalam pesonanya.

**Y &amp; W **

**Normal Pov **

Yesung masih saja menatap ryeowook dengan intens dan itu membuat ryeowook risih. Dan tanpa diketahui, seringai muncul di bibir tipis yesung.

Yesung melangkahkan kakinya kearah ryeowook berdiri saat ini. melihat namja mesum itu-menurut ryeowook- berjalan kearahnya, secara otomatis, ryeowook memundurkan langkahnya untuk menjauhi namja mesum dan aneh itu.

Namun, dewi fortuna tidak berada di pihaknya. Punggung ryeowook terbentur dengan dinding ruangan yesung.

"a-apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya ryeowook gugup. "ji-jika kau berbuat ma-macam-macam, aku akan berteriak." Kata ryeowook dengan nada –sok- marahnya.

Yesung tidak mendengarkan ancama ryeowook, malah ia memperjelaskan seringainya dan,

Tuk

"aww~"

"kembali bekerja." Yesung meninggalkan ryeowook yang tengah mengusap keningnya yang terkena sentil dari jari-jari pendek yesung.

"ini sangat sakit pabbo!" ryeowook terus mengusap keningnya dan ditambah dengan sumpah serapah untuk atasannya yang terlihat santai seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"jika kau masih mengumpat, aku akan memotong gaji pertamamu." Mendengar ancaman yesung, mau tidak mau ryeowook segera menuju meja kerja dengan wajah di tekuk kesal.

"aku akan membalasmu ahjussi mesum." Ryewook terus mengumpati yesung dengan nada pelan. Namun, itu masih bisa didengar oleh yesung. Dan yesung hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar umpatan asissten barunya itu.

**Y &amp; W **

**Ditempat lain... **

Kibum dan siwon telah sampai di Inha University tempat kuliah kibum.

"waa~ dia tampan sekali."

"itu siapanya kibum?"

"apa mungkin kekasihnya?"

"aku rasa tidak."

Seluruh siswa university yang melewati duasejoli ini terus membicarakan siwon yang sangat tampan saat ia kelua dari mobil bersama kibum.

"aku tidak menyangka aku sangat terkenal di universitasmu chagi~" ucap siwon pada kibum, sedangkan kibum hanya memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"terserah." Kibum melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari mobil siwon. Belum namja manis itu melangkah jauh, siwon menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"kau cemburu eoh?" tanya siwon pada kibum.

"aniya. Untuk apa aku cembur. Toh kita tidak ada hungan apa-apa." Jawab kibum cuek.

"coba kau ulangi lagi perkataanmu itu kim kibum." ucap siwon datar dan menatap kibum dengan tatapan tajam.

"kita berdua tidak ada hubungan apa-"

Chup

Kibum mematung kerena tindakan siwon yang menciumnya tiba-tiba di tepay umum seperti ini.

"jangan pernah bicara seperti itu lagi. Aku sangat tidak menyukainya." Ujar siwon lembut. "cha~ pergilah, kau ada jadwal pagi inikan? Pergilah sebelum kau terlambat."

Cup siwon mencium kening kibum sebelum memasuki mobil BMW hitam metaliknya meninggalkan kibum yang masih mematung di depan gerbang inha University.

"hyung! Tadi itu sangat romantis!" kibum kembali kealam sadarnya akibat teriakan seseorang.

"astaga henry! Kau membuatku terkejut!" orang yang dipanggil henry oleh kibum, hanya memasang senyum polosnya.

Kibum melangkahkan kakinya meninggal henry sendiri.

"hyung! Tadi itu sangat romantis!" henry segera menyusul kibum yang telah berjalan mendahuluinya.

**Y &amp; W **

Suasana diruangan yesung hening. Yesung sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumen yang menumpuk di atas eja kerjanya. Sedangkan ryeowook sibuk mengetik sesuatu yang entah apa itu.

Hingga suasan itu tidak hening lagi saat seseorang mendorong pintu ruangan yesung dengan tidak elitnya, yang membuat kedua namja ini terkejut.

"yesung-ah!" panggil seseorang atau lebih tepatnya berteriak memanggil yesung.

"yaakk! Eomma. Bisakah eomma membuka pintunya dengan lembut? Kau membuat ku mati jantungan!" kata yesung kesal.

"kau terlalu berlebihan yesung-ah." Cibir heechul –eomma yesung-.

"kenapa eomma kemari?" tanya yesung pada heechul.

"eh? Dia siapa yesung-ah?" tanay heechul sambil menunjuk kearah ryeowook. seakan tersadar, ryeowook segera berdiri dan membungkuk hormat.

"annyeong Kim ryeowook imnida." Ucap ryeowook sambil tersenyum tipis.

"dia asissten baruku eomma." Jawab yesung sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda akibat eommanya.

"aigoo.. kau manis sekali`. Kau namja atau yeoja eoh?" hechul segera berjalan kearah ryeowook dan mencubit kedua pipi namja manis itu.

"aww~ ahjumma itu sakit." Heechul segera melepaskan cubitannya pada pipi ryeowook, tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"tentu saja aku namja ahjumma~" ucap ryeowook pada heechul dengan nada kesal yang menurut heechul manis. Seakan sadar, ryeowook segera membungkuk kearah hwchul sebagai permintaan maaf.

"maaf nyonya." Ucap ryeowook sambil merutukkan kebodohannya saat berbicara.

"sudahlaah. Panggil ahjumma saja." kata heechul. Ryeowook memasang senyum kikuknya.

"yesung-ah, eomma meminjam asisten mu yaa.." lanjut heechul.

"mwo? Mana bisa begitu eomma. Ini masih jam kerja. Tidak bisa." Protes yesung pada eommanya yang suka seenaknya.

"ryeowook-ie~, kau maukan menemani ahjumma?" heehcul memasang wajah memohonya kepada ryeowook.

"memangnya eomma ingin mengajaknya kemana?" tanya yesung pada heechul.

"sebenarnya, eomma ingin mengajakmu. Tapi karena kau sibuk eomma mengajak ryeowook saja." balas heechul.

"tidak! Aku masih membutuhkannya." Jawab yesung.

"kau tidak ingin dia pergi? aa~ kau menyukainya?" tanya heechul yang membuat yesung dan ryeowook terkejut.

"bu-bukan eomma. Dia asissten ku. Jadi, jika eomma ingin membawanya pergi, eomma harus meminta izin kepadaku!" yesung masih tetap pada perkataannya.

"eomma mengajak ryeowook bukan mengajakmu. Jadi eomma meminta izin kepada ryeowook, bukan kepadamu yesug-ah." Balas heehcul santai.

"ryeowook-ah kau maukan menemani ahjumma? Ahjumma iri kepada teman-tean ahjumma yang membawa putra-putrin mereka, sdangkan putra ahjumma tidak mau menemani ahjumma." Melas heechul.

Ryeowook melirik kearah yesung yang tengah menatapnya seakan mengatakan 'tidak boleh'. Kembali ia melihat ke arah heehcul. Sebenarnya ryeowook ingin menolak, namun diurungkannya saat ia mengingat pembalasannya kepada yesung.

"baiklah ahjumma."jawab ryeowook. mendengar jawaban ryeowook, heechul segera menarik ryeowook keluar dari ruangan yesung. Sedangkan sang atasan, mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Sebelum meninggalkan ruangan, heehcul membaikkan badannya dan mengatakan sesuatu.

"yesung, sebentar lagi kau akan mempunyai calon istri." Setelah itu, heechul meninggalkan ruanagn itu dengan senyum penuh kesenangan.

Dapat ryeowook dengar teriakn yesung yang tengah memanggil eommanya.

'aku tidak menyangka masih ada yang mau dengan ahjussi mesum itu. aku rasa calonya orang yang kurang beruntung' ucap ryeowook membatin.

Tanpa ia ketahui, dialah orang yang kurang beruntung itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued **

**Mohon reviewnya ^^**


End file.
